


The One that Got Away

by Legendofgays



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, One Shot, mostly Hosie with a hint of hizzie splashed in there, prompt from a friend, what if they just kept missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Hope knew from an early age that Josie was the one for her. But convinced time and circumstances were against them, it wasn't until the very day Hope was standing there in a big white dress did she defy it all for the one Josie Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	The One that Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first Hosie fic. I wrote this for one of my favs Pam cause well that's my thing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy don't be too brutal with me as i didn't proofread and there are probably a billion mistakes. Too bad :) Let me know what you think!

The day was light, the sun warm, the birds chirping, the weather nor hot or cold. It was somewhat of a perfect day. At least it should’ve been for the one Hope Mikaelson. And for the most part, it was. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror with her hair pinned up and she wore a beautiful white dress that fell to the floor in much of a fairytale fashion. It was her wedding day. Everything about it was perfect. She was marrying a man that she loved, wearing the most beautiful dress she’d ever laid her eyes upon and she felt like a princess. The only problem was the more she stared into the reflection of herself, the more the hollowed feeling inside her chest grew. It wasn’t how she pictured this day. Hell, to be honest, she never thought she would survive this long to see herself get married. And as much as she wanted her father to walk her down the aisle she knew waiting outside was the next best thing, her aunt Freya. But she couldn’t bring herself to turn her heels around and walk out the door because of the singular bracelet that hung on her wrist, given to her by her best friend Josie. 

They were ten when they decided they would be best friends forever. And on that day Hope remembered chasing Josie to the old mill and there they promised they would never leave each others side, their bracelet forever signifying their bond. Hope didn’t realise it at the time but somewhere along the lines friends was only a mask that shrouded over their relationship. Spending almost every night curled up together talking, crying, venting or just being together until the early hours of the day where tomorrow peaked through and they grew so tired they’d fallen asleep entangled in each other. Then there was one night. Just after her father had died where it changed, for one split second. Hope spent most of that night crying into Josie’s shoulder, shaking, still trying to make sense of the loss of her parents. Once she calmed down and her breathing levelled she met Josie’s eyes. And for that moment she realised it was Josie. But like any story of love, things got complicated. It had taken weeks of Hope to see past the fog of her grief and find the courage to tell Josie how she felt but when she searched for Josie that very day, Penelope came to town. They had a whirlwind romance everyone was jealous of. Fiery passion and a deep love. One that seemed only possible to exist in movies. Hope hated it but she was happy for Josie, for Josie’s happiness was the only thing she really wanted. In that time Hope made several attempts to get over Josie and for a while, it worked. She dated a nice boy named Landon, who reminded her a little bit of Josie but it still didn’t sit right. He tried so hard to make it right, perfect, but all it ever was, was a mirage of perfection. The slightest shift in perspective and the imperfections were clear enough. But by then it was already too late. Josie had gotten her heartbroken by Penelope and started to date a one Maya Machado. Beautiful, fun and human no less. A simple and uncomplicated romance that would’ve lasted had long-distance proved to be strong enough. But with Josie remaining in Mystic Falls amongst the research of the merge and the Malivore incident, Maya moved away having got into an Ivy league college Hope couldn’t remember the name of. But the closer Josie got to Maya, the closer Hope found herself with Lizzie. Her nights spent talking and dreaming with the blonde she’d always considered a little sharp for her taste. She learnt that instead, she was kind, smart, fierce and full of love. Lizzie was Hope’s great love. She never thought she could feel the way she did for Josie with anyone else. But ironically she did, with her sister. They fought. Argued. Loved. But no matter what happened they always found a way back to each other. And if you’d asked Hope then who she’d marry she’d say Lizzie without a second thought. That was until the merge. They had 4 years together. 4 years of fights, schemes, late-night pizza runs, late-night randevus and a single wish that Hope wasn’t about to lose either one of the most important people in her life. But some curses were never meant to be played with. Hope and Lizzie had learnt that the hard way. For months Hope cried, hoping it was all but a dream. Seeking consolidation from Josie where she could. But the Josie was hurting on a whole different level having lost her sister and being tied to the curse that caused it. In her grief, she’d found another relationship to comfort her, Rafael. Their relationship was adventurous, loud, fun. As Josie needed, but it was only ever a distraction. It was then when both girls had time to grieve there was a brief period where they were not affiliated with anyone at all. The only problem for Hope was that Josie reminded her too much of Lizzie herself. She knew what the merge meant. Both twins merging into one, the surviving Gemini twin would be the leader of the coven while taking on the traits of the one who’d merged. But she hadn’t realised how much of Lizzie would be in Josie. The way she flicked her hair, her snarky remarks and even the way she poured her cream before her sugar into her coffee which was blasphemy in itself. But all these things held too close to Hope’s heart. It had strained their relationship and eventually, they had drifted. Hope met Ethan and she fell head over heels. He was fun and confident and most importantly he made her feel normal. And after everything that the supernatural had brought down upon her, normal was exactly what she needed. And it was perfect. Within a few years, they moved in together and Ethan had proposed. It was what Hope believed to be the happiest day of her life. She was so excited to plan the wedding though the guest list was smaller than average. Hope didn’t really know what to expect when she asked Josie to be her maid of honour. To be honest she wasn’t expecting anything at all. But the moment Hope saw Josie again after years, everything came flooding back. Every emotion she’d harboured, every tear she cried, it came back. Months they spent planning Hope’s wedding picking out flowers, invitations, table cloths. Months Josie sat by Hope’s side as she was having a mental breakdown about wedding vendors, seating charts or some other wedding-related crisis. In those brief months, it felt like they were 10 again and Hope felt a spark. One she hadn’t felt since Lizzie. But she suppressed the feeling. It wasn’t supposed to exist. She was happy. She was going to marry the perfect man for her. But of all people, Hope should’ve known that’s not how emotions worked. On one fateful night accompanied by far too many glasses of wine, the two found each other sprawled on the couch, inches between them. Hope couldn’t remember who moved first but all she did remember next was the touch of Josie’s lips upon hers, melting away at her touch. One thing led to another and she found herself waking up in bed with Josie with a raging headache and sinking weight of regret in her chest. They hadn’t seen each other since that night and yet all Hope could think about was the way Josie tasted against her lips and the way she felt against her fingertips. All these thoughts and she was staring at herself in a wedding dress ready to promise herself to a perfectly good man after she’d betrayed his trust. 

The door creaked behind her and Hope looked through the mirror to see who it was. It was Josie. Her body stiffened, but she didn’t move.

“Hey,” Josie said slowly making her way across the room towards Hope. 

“Hey,” Hope muttered against her breath putting the final touches onto her dress.

“You look beautiful.” Josie searched for Hope’s eyes through the reflection and their eyes met. It was not fair. The way her heart stopped at the sight of Josie in her yellow bridesmaids dress. It was unfair to Ethan to have the thought she had running through her mind.

“Thanks.” She replied, tearing her gaze away. 

“Are you nervous?” Josie bit her lip as she stood behind Hope now, able to see herself in the mirror in front of them.

“I don’t know. I guess.” Hope ran her hands over her dress and felt the last button in the back had come undone. She went to reach for it but Josie stepped in.

“Let me.” She breathed as she ran her hands up Hope’s back to clasp the last button together again. Her hands lingered there for a moment grazing the bare of Hope’s shoulders and her breath hitched. Her body lit up at Josie’s forbidden touch. Josie cleared her throat and let her hands fall from Hope’s back. “I’m happy for you.” She said suddenly.

“You are?” Hope said with a touch of surprise in her voice. After the other night, she surely thought this day would mean something else to the girl.

“Yeah. I’m glad you found your happiness after Lizzie…” Hope turned at the mention of her sister and they just looked at each other for the first time, without the reflection standing between them. “I-” Josie started but shut her mouth. 

“What is it?” Hope asked.

“Oh no. It’s nothing.” Josie brushed it off but Hope knew her better than that.

“Yeah, that’s not fooling anyone. Spit it out.”

“It’s okay I promise.” Josie looked to her feet and sat on the couch behind her.

“Jo. Come on seriously. You can tell me.” Hope came and sat across from her, this time concerned. 

“I… It’s just funny.” Josie forced a laugh.

“Why’s that?” Hope scrunched her brows in confusion.

“Because I always imagined being the one standing on the other side of the altar with you,” Josie confessed and fused her hands together nervously. 

“What?” Hope’s eyes widened and Josie only let out an exasperated sigh. She shot up to her feet. 

“You know what. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Josie ran her hands through her hair. “I’m going to let you get ready. I’m so sorry.” Josie looked back at Hope for one last time before she raced out the door, leaving the girl frozen at the declaration. 

It only took an extra second for everything to process in Hope’s mind and as soon as she did, she darted out of her door and into the hallway where she found Josie. She looked up in surprised at Hope, having buried her face in her hands.

“Since when?” Hope asked.

“What?” Josie straightened herself up to stand up. 

“Since when have you imagined it?” She asked nervously hoping Josie would know what she meant. By the look in her eyes, she did.

“Since we were ten.” Josie whimpered and they stood staring at each other. Hope scoffed silently at her stupidity, even the stupidity of the universe but with her next second she closed the distance between the two and pulled Josie in for a kiss. Josie was momentarily taken back but responded immediately wrapping her arms around Hope’s waist pulling her girl in closer. Everything that she’d ever felt, all the pain, hurt, heartbreak. None of that mattered anymore. For the first time in the longest time, she could remember it felt right. Being with Josie, touching her, tasting her. It felt like home. She didn’t know how much time had past until Josie pulled away from her.

“You’re about to get married, Hope,” Josie muttered painfully as she tore herself away from Hope’s lips. Hope stopped her and held her closely.

“I don’t think I am anymore.” The words fell from her lips. With her eyes still closed, her tilted her chin up and melted at the mere touch of Josie’s lips. After almost 20 years, she’d finally found her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
